Marry the Night
Marry the Night, en español Casarme con la noche, es una canción que fue presentada en el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada, A Katy or A Gaga, y fue cantada por Starchild. La versión original le pertenece a Lady Gaga. Contexto de la canción Starchild canta esta canción audicionando para la banda de Kurt, diciendo que ha escogido la canción perfecta de una de sus artistas favoritas, alguien quien lo inspira ha ser el mismo sin importar lo que diga la gente. Letra Elliott: I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: I'm not gonna cry anymore Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: Leave nothing on these streets to explore Elliott with Band: M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Elliott: I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: I'm not gonna cry anymore Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: Leave nothing on these streets to explore Elliott with Band: M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night Elliott: Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love Come on and (with Band: Run) Turn the car on and (with Band: Run) Run! Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: I'm gon' burn a hole in the road Elliott with Band: I'm gonna marry the night Elliott: Leave nothin' on these streets to explode Band (Elliott): M-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (Elliott with Band: The night!) Oh m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Elliott with Band: The night!) Elliott (Band): The night! The night! The night! (The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah! (The night!) The night! (The night!) Come on, yeah! (The night!) The night! TriviaEditar sección Galeria Adam Lambert Starchild.png Bravo Santana.png Dani MTN.png Dani s.png Elliot Gaga.png Elliot Marry.png Gaga Starchild.png Kurt Audition Starchild.png Marry (2).png Marry Starchild.png Marry The Night.png Marry TN.png MArry.png MTN (2).png MTN Starchild.png MTN.png Star.png Starchild Marry.png Starchild y Dani.png Yeah MTN.png BFB0McDCQAEUKyi.jpg|link=es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marry_the_Night BFB0McDCQfgh.jpg|link=es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marry_the_Night Marry The Night.jpg 2.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 1.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 3.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 4.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 5.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 6.jpg Marry The Night.jpg 7.jpg Curiosidades *Jenna Ushkowitz hizo un cameo en el video original de la canción. *En un principio, se rumoreaba que esta canción iba a ser la que cerrara la tercera temporada de la serie, en lugar de Roots Before Branches, en el episodio Goodbye. *Hasta el momento es la canción más larga de la Quinta Temporada presentada en un capítulo. Errores *Al principio de la presentación se puede ver que Starchild sostiene el micrófono en el pedestal, a continuación en su mano, luego nuevamente en el pedestal y de vuelta en su mano, y esto sería imposible ya que es muy poca la diferiencia de tiempo. *Se puede ver que Santana toma su celular para grabar a Starchild, pero en la siguiente toma apenas lo está sacando. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Katy or A Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA